You're the Ultimate
by kaelaelameee
Summary: A mom, a teacher and now, a step mom to a teenager, would Bella be able to cope up with the life o being all 3? AH. Twilight is not mine, BTW. I finally get to put up the complete sign!
1. Chapter 1

Edward- 28  
Bella- 28  
Alice- 28  
Jasper-29  
Emmet- 30  
Rose-29  
Renesmee Carlie/Nessie(Bella and Edward's)-5  
Edward Jacob/EJ(Bella and Edward's)- 7  
Alexandria/Alex( Rose and Emmet's)- 9  
Selene Mae/ Selene(Rose and Emmet's)-3  
Nathaniel Patrick/ Nate (Alice and Jasper's)- 8  
Drake Jesse/ Drake (Alice and Jasper's) – 10 months

Anikka Isabella Cullen- 13

Edward POV

I was sitting in my office, counting the minutes before I could go home to my wife and kids. Bella, my wife, is a teacher at the Academy, while I am a doctor at the town's hospital. My kids, EJ, is 7 and Renesmee or as everyone would like to call her, Nessie is 5.

My mind drifts of as I imagine myself stepping through the front door, smelling the good dinner Bella is making, then suddenly, to little rascals charge at me, almost knocking me off to the ground. Bella then comes out of the kitchen, hugs me and leans in to kiss my chee---

I was cut off by a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

"Hey Edward." Angela, my assistant and one of Bella's friends, entered.

"Hey Ang"

"There's someone calling your cell phone. You left it by my desk and I didn't realize till it was ringing."

"Kay. Thanks."

She stepped out of the room. I glanced at the caller id. It was a number I don't know. I sighed and picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Is this Mr. Edward Cullen?"_

"Yes. It's Dr. Edward Cullen actually."

"_Oh. This is Tia Andrews, , I'm calling to ask if you knew a Tanya Denali? I'm her lawyer."_

"Yeah" I trailed off. Tanya was my first everything. I was 16 then. I was a fresh man, she was a senior. When she went to college, we were together. But then, all of a sudden, she broke it off. Through e-mail. We moved to Forks then. Became friends with Bella, Jasper and Rose.

"_Are you aware that she has hours to live?"_

She what?!

"Uhm, no…"

"_Okay. Are you aware that you have a child with Ms. Denali?"_

"What? Are you kidding?"

"_No Dr. Cullen, her name's Anikka Isabella Denali Cullen, but she doesn't use Cullen in school. She's 13."_

13! I missed 13 freakin years! 13! But wait, how am I sure?

"And telling me this when Tanya's dying changes the fact that she has been kept form me, why?"

"_It doesn't Mr. Cullen. It's just that, Ms. Denali told us that we take her daughter to you once she passes away of her illness which was cancer. She said that with one look, you'll be sure she's yours, and if you still didn't believe, it's fine with her if you take all tests necessary. And after all has been proven, and you're heartless or if you have a wife that's a heartless b*tch, who can leave a 13 year old girl, who's father is still alive but doesn't want her, you can leave her with Ms. Denali's best friend Jessica." _

I let out a sigh. Jessica barely passed a project of hers which involved baby dolls, and she's being trusted to take care of a child? I was about to speak when Tia added,

"_By the way Mr. Cullen, Ms. Denali's words. Not mine."_

I let out a small chuckle.

" I understand Ms. Andrews. Why don't I call you tomorrow or tonight about this when I have finished talking to my wife, and family? I'm sure they'll understand. But you know, just in case." I answered.

"_Alright. So, your wife's not a heartless b*tch then?"_ she giggled. I heard a 'tell him I'm sorry' in the background.

I laughed.

"Of course not. Thank you Ms. Andrews. I'll keep in touch, and by the way, please tell Tanya that I forgive her and that, I don't need proof to know she is mine. Its hard do die and lie at the same time. "

"_Of course Mr. Cullen. Goodbye."_

"Bye."

I looked at my clock. Time to go. I hurried to my car and home. I had to talk to Bella before we went to my parent's house for dinner.

Once I entered the house, I was bombarded with 2 shouts of 'daddy!' s and then my beautiful wife who is currently watching television. I sighed, I had to tell her.

"Kids, why don't you clean up your rooms, then get ready and ready the toys that you will be bringing to Grandpa Carlisle's and Grandma Esme's" Bella said.

The kids squealed and ran up the stairs.

"Alright. Spill." She said.

**Bella POV**

I knew Edward so much that I understood his sigh, so I sent the kids to their rooms and asked Edward to start talking.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry. I didn't know. It was before we met. I just found out a few minutes before I went home." He was rambling.

"Edward." He didn't listen.

"I understand if you wont talk to me for a long time or don't allow it."

I silenced him by slapping his arm. He looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"Oh. I see I haven't told you what's happening yet." No duh.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You see. A lawyer called me earlier. She's the lawyer of Tanya, you remember her?"

I nodded, she was the person who hurt Edward so much. I motioned him to continue.

"She's dying of cancer, and it's just now that she's telling me that I have I 13 year old daughter. And I believe her Bella. Now, I'm asking you if it's alright if we got her."

I couldn't answer. I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at her for keeping his daughter from him. I felt tears falling down my face. He was crying too.

I stood up and turned away. I went to the kitchen to get him water. He knew I wasn't mad. Cause If I was, I was screaming at him right now.

**Edward POV**

I knew she wasn't mad. She needed time. She was hurt.

A few minutes later, she came back with a glass of water and handed it to me and smiled.

"What's her name?" I looked at her in shock.

"You know I couldn't say no to that. It's a child we're talking about here. Not some other thing."

She continued.

"Sorry about that earlier. I was so mad at her. She left you out of your own daughter's life for 13 years. I just couldn't take you hurting like that."

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not! It wasn't your fault. As for her, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure she was a good reason for doing all these."

"Thank You."

"So when do we meet her?"

"I was thinking of asking the family first."

"Ok. Then we'll tell the kids if they agree with our decision."

Why am I with this perfect girl again? O right,

"I love you." She said.

That.

"As I do." I replied.

**So, should I continue or stop?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight and it's characters are not mine. :D**

**Anikka POV**

I was seated here, listening to my mom's lawyer Ms. Andrews call a man who apparently was my father.

"_Is this Mr. Edward Cullen?" _She asked.

I shifted my attention, to my mom who was barely hanging. According to my mom, my dad was a lot younger than her and that she had hurt him and that he didn't even know I existed till now.

My mom is suffering cancer, and she has hours left. I just stopped crying.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her. "I mean I can stay with aunt Jess."

"I'm sure sweetheart. Your father's a good guy. And I wish his wife, if he has one, is a good person too. But I know he's too nice to let you stay with Jessica whom he knows is too irresponsible for taking care for a child."

I smiled and stared out the window. That was when I heard my mom say,

'Tell him I'm sorry.'

"_Of course Mr. Cullen. Goodbye."_

Ms. Andrews then looked at us.

" He says yes. But he has to talk to his family first. And he says he forgives you Tanya. He says it's hard to lie and die at the same time."

We all laughed at that. Mom went to sleep and that was when Ms. Andrews and I started talking. She took care of me from the day mom was confined in the hospital.

"Will he accept me?"

"He already did Anikka."

"I hope my step mom's as good as my mom or you Ms. Andrews."

"I'm sure she is. Your dad wouldn't be so blind to marry someone who doesn't understand a situation like this you know?"

"I want to think you're right."

We talked more when Ms. Andrews' phone received a message. She read it. Then handed it to me. It said,

'_My wife says yes. I'll talk to the rest of my family now. I'll check in on Anikka every few hours. Hi to her by the way. Tell her I love her.'_

I smiled. I asked Ms. Andrews if I could reply and thankfully she agreed.

'_Hi dad. It's me Anikka. Thank You. Say thanks to step-mom by the way. I love you too dad. I can't wait to finally meet you PS, what's step-mom's name? And tell her I love her too!'_

I handed Ms. Andrews her phone but she told me to hold it first, because my dad could continue talking to me. That was when another message entered.

'_She says it nothing sweetheart. She says she love's you too and she's glad that you don't think she's replacing your mom. Her name's Bella. I gotta go hun. I'll talk to you or Ms. Andrews later. I'm gonna have to distract your brother and sister, get them to play with their cousins then talk to the rest of the family now. Be safe.'_

I loved my dad and my step-mom. I wonder if Bella would allow me to call her mom someday?

**Edward POV**

'_Hi dad. It's me Anikka. Thank You. Say thanks to step-mom by the way. I love you too dad. I can't wait to finally meet you PS, what's step-mom's name? And tell her I love her too!'_

I was reading the message again and again until Bella had settled the kids with their cousins. We sat the family down and asked them.

They all agreed and said it was our choice. Surprisingly, when Bella had called Charlie to tell him, he was happy for me and so sorry that it had to happen. He also said he cant wait to meet another grand daughter.

I was so happy that I couldn't wait for after dinner to bring the kids home and talk to them about this.

We sat and ate as the kids did the same. I was grinning from ear to ear the whole time.

We were in the car when I talked to them.

"Ness, EJ?"

"Yeah?" They both asked.

"How would you like a sister?"

"Mommy has a baby in her tummy like Aunt Alice with Drake?" Nessie asked excitedly.

"No sweetheart." Bella giggled.

"Then what?" EJ asked.

"Before Mommy and I met, I was with this girl named Tanya. Now, Tanya was older than daddy was. Then she went to study somewhere and I never got to see her again, and met your mommy."

"We're getting a sister older than you?" EJ asked horrified by that fact.

"No EJ. Listen to daddy first." Bella said.

"OK"

"Now.. There, this afternoon, daddy got a call from someone who said that Tanya had a baby and Tanya is sick. She needs to someone to take care of her baby. So I told them I'd take care of her." I left out the part that she was mine so that we can avoid further questioning.

"It's okay I guess. Where's her daddy though?" Nessie asked.

"Who wants Ice cream?!" Bella asked as we pulled down the drive way.

The kids squealed and clapped. I shot my wife a grateful look and she just leaned over to me and kissed my cheek, then whispered to me,

"Tell her now Edward. I'm sure she's very excited. I'll book our tickets when the kids are asleep. I won't allow her to fly from Chicago alone. We'll leave EJ and Ness with Esme and Carlisle. I'm sure they won't mind. Now when do we fly there?"

"Tomorrow night sound good?" I asked.

"Perfect." She said and entered the house to feed the kids ice cream.

I pulled out my phone and called Tia Andrews.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Ms. Andrews."

"Please call me Tia."

"Then call me Edward. Anyway Tia, it's a go."

**Anikka POV**

I fell a sleep and then woke up when I heard Ms. Andrews talking.

"Wow! That's great. I'm gonna tell her when she wakes up. They're both sleeping."

She paused then looked over to me.

"Well Edward, I think I won't have to wake you up anytime that you are sleeping for you to tell her the news. She's awake."

She paused and then laughed.

"Here" She handed me her phone. " It's your dad."

I smiled and ran to her and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Dad!"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up tomorrow then go back here the 3 days after."

"Okay. But my mom…"

"She's waiting for her time honey. It's hours or minutes away. You have to be strong until Bella and I get there tomorrow. Until then, I trust you to make sure you take care of yourself."

Mom started stirring.

"Hey dad, can I like call you again in a few. I'll tell my mom the news first."

"Of course. Just call me tomorrow. I have surgery to perform early and do a lot of work before I leave. But, I'll send Ms. Andrews my home number and Bella's cell phone just in case you want to talk to someone and Ms. Andrews is busy. "

"Alright. Goodnight dad. I love you,."

"I love you too Anikka. And I forgot to tell you, Bella's and Isabella too. Goodnight."

I giggled then hung up. I told Ms. Andrews what dad said and she nodded.

I turned to my mom.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi."

"Dad says its all good!" I said excitedly. Mom looked pained but tried to put on a smile.

"That's great Anikka."

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"I'm waiting for my rest now Anikka. Your dad's going to take care of you."

I started to cry and my mom pulled me close to her. After a few minutes, I felt her grip loosen. I looked up at her and her eyes were closed.

I looked around me. Ms. Andrews stepped out to give me and mom our privacy. I had to get her.

I ran to the door and when I opened it, saw Ms. Andrews and started bawling.

Ms. Andrews called the nurses and doctors while we stayed outside.

The doctor then said that my mom was gone. They wheeled her to the morgue.

I wouldn't stop crying. Ms. Andrews cannot stop me.

**Tia POV**

Anikka was bawling hard and I couldn't stop her. It was already 8 am. She still won't stop. I was about to call Edward when I remembered he gave his wife's number because he was busy today.

I dialed his wife's number and it rang.

"Hello?" A kind voice asked.

"Hi this is Tia Andrews. Is this Mrs. Cullen."

"No. That's my mother in law. I am Bella Cullen."

"Hi. I am the lawyer of Ms. Tanya Denali."

"Oh! Is everything ok with Anikka or Tanya?" This woman was too kind. And I liked her for that.

"No. Tanya passed away a few hours ago. Anikka wouldn't stop crying. I figured she would stop, if you talked to her since she already looked up to you the moment she was told it was alright for her to live with you guys."

She remained silent then spoke.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah sure."

I handed the phone to Anikka.

**Anikka POV**

"Hello?" I asked after Ms. Andrews handed me the phone.

"Anikka, sweetie, it's Bella." Bella? Bella!

"Bella!" That sure gave me a small smile.

"Sweetheart you have to stop crying."

"B-but my m-m-mom." I replied.

"Yes I know. But if you don't stop, you'll drain your energy and you have to stay strong for both you and your mom right now."

"O-o-okay" I answered.

"Now, sweetie, you have to relax. Just breathe in and out. Just make sure you eat and everything. We'll be there before you know it. We're arriving there at 5. That's not too long. Eat your breakfast now."

"Okay. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Anikka. Do you want to stay with me on the phone while you eat?" She was too kind. I didn't think it was possible for a woman to love her husband's kid with another woman like that. But I had her. She might be busy. I'll just call her after I eat.

"It alright. I don't want to hold you up. Can I call you after I eat?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you later okay? Just relax and don't cry your energy out."

"Okay."

**Tia POV**

Anikka gave me the phone and I talked to Bella. She just told me that she told Anikka to eat. She did.

Bella was so caring. Man, this girl's lucky to have Bella as a step-mom.

**Bella POV**

Once Edward was home, I ran up to him.

"Edward!"

"Love. Why?"

"Anikka was crying so much this morning. Tanya's gone right after you talked to Anikka."

"What did you tell her?"

"We are going to be there and that she should say strong. we call each other every few hours."

**Anikka POV**

Ms. Andrews walked to me, handing me her phone. There was a message from Bella.

'_Sweetie, we're boarding the plane. I'll see you later okay?'_

I took a deep breath and sat down. This was it! I'm finally gonna see my dad!

**So how was this chapter? Did you like it? Did you not? How do you find the frequent POV jumps? Promise, I'm gonna fix that soon. It's just that It's nice to see the sides of the characters present in this chapter. BTW, I've been thinking, should I post every day or every other? I've got 8 chapters done, and working on the 9th.**

**Please review. Thanks! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to those who reviewed! **_

**Twilight is not mine. :D**

I waited for a few more hours, when Ms. Andrews sat beside me and told me,

"Your Dad is on his way. You'll see him in a few minutes."

I smiled. I was excited to see him, but I wish it would've been in better circumstances.

For the past 13 years, I wished dad had seen me grow. I wish he was there for me when I was sad, or lonely. But, then, there's this part of me that understands that, he was never meant to be with my mom. He was always meant to be my father, but not my mom's husband.

I then remembered what my dad said in a message yesterday. Bella was glad that I didn't think she was replacing mom. Of course she wasn't! No one in their family even knew there was an Anikka Isabella Denali Cullen somewhere in this world.

I was actually ready for being maltreated in case my dad accepted me and his wife doesn't you know? I never expected the WIFE of my FATHER who my MOTHER LEFT all those years ago to actually take care of me and treat me as her own.

Sometimes I feel mad at mom. For keeping me from the world. But I understand her. She was in college. My dad was a sophomore in high school.

Why do I have to understand all these things? Shouldn't a thirteen year old worry about bys and friends and the social ladder and not the tragic life story of my mother?

I sighed, Thinking, what would've happened if my mom never had cancer, would I ever meet dad?

I was pulled out from my thoughts when a man about 6 feet tall, with bronze hair, and green eyes, which looked both like mine, pulling a girl about my height, with brown hair and brown eyes, talked to the receptionist, which in turn, pointed at me.

It was my dad! And Bella!

I ran as fast as I could and jumped up into my dad's waiting arms.

"Daddy!" I screamed. Then sobbed. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to let it all out. Dad carried me to where I was seated earlier and then sat me on his lap.

"Ssshh sweetheart. Dad's here. I'm not going anywhere. You'll always have me and Bella. Always."

That was when I looked up. He was staring at me with concern and love, then looked at the beautiful woman beside him. I smiled at her, stood up from my dad's lap, hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Bella. I'm Anikka."

Bella smiled at me.

"I know sweetheart. Now, I know you want to stay here with your mom, but why don't we let your dad handle everything first? I could bring you to our hotel room for a bath, then dinner. Or would you like your dad to come with you?"

I wouldn't want that. I want them to be both with me, but still be with my mom.

Ms. Andrews decided it was time to step in.

"Hi. I'm Tia Andrews. I could take care of everything for Ms. Denali's cremation tomorrow if you want. Anikka should really rest. It'd be better if you brought her to the funeral parlor tomorrow so that she wouldn't be tired."

Dad looked at me,

"Is that fine with you sweetie?"

I nodded sleepily. The next thing I know, I was lifted from the chair, and slid into a car.

After what seemed like hours, I woke up to Bella and Dad watching TV.

"Guys." I whispered.

They turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Anikka, its around 7, you want to take a order food here, and then take a shower after eating or do you want to eat somewhere else?" Bella asked.

"Here's fine Bella. Thanks."

She looked at dad, who then nodded and went to the phone to order the food.

While waiting, Bella and I had a chance to talk.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do my… brother and sister… know about… me?"

"Of course they do! Why would we keep you from them? You're family."

I giggled.

"Will I be starting school when we go to Forks?"

"Yeah, about that, do you want to be in my class? I can arrange it if you want. I teach English. And homeroom of course."

"Everything's set? How'd you get my records?"

"Oh. I worked on it today while waiting for you to call. I called your school for everything, and it seemed like there's a good chance you'd be able to join my class. There are only like 20 of them in the class."

"I'd love to join your class! Can you fix that?"

"I will as soon as we get back. You're starting the week after we arrive."

I nodded.

"Do I live in the basement or something like that?"

Bella looked at me surprised and amazed.

"What are you, a slave? Of course not Anikka! Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme and probably Aunt Rose, are fixing your room as we speak."

Wow. Nice.

The next 2 days were spent for the final moments of my mom, then packing my stuff, stuff with the house and all that.

We were in the airport and I was surprised to know that they had gotten first class tickets, but since, It was a full flight, dad had to sit a row behind us, and I sat beside Bella. I offered them to sit together, and Bella did the same. But when we got on the plane, the seat alone was situated between two pervy looking guys. So dad opted to sit there, instead of one of us.

During the flight, I had the courage to do something I never thought I would do.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if… I called you… mom someday?"

Her face lit up, at the same time, dad's face appeared between the seats.

"Of course not! Its fine sweetheart. You're like my daughter ya know?"

"Thanks!"

Bella noticed dad's face between the seats.

"Edward?! What are you doing there?"

"Eavesdropping?" It came out as a question. "He he he."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

'_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have landed in Seattle international. Thank you for flying with us.'_

We then transferred to another plane that would bring us to Port Angeles airport and then drive to Forks for another hour.

In the plane, we were seated together this time.

"Anikka." Bella called

"Yes?"

"Once we land, we're going to be picked up by Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet. Do you want to pass by our house" our house. "first? Take a shower, change clothes, and rest or do you want to meet the family?"

"Can we go home, shower then change, then meet the rest of the family?" I asked compromising.

Dad nodded. "Fine with me."

"Me too."

**Soo... Here's today's chapter. I'm thinking of tweaking the next chapters that I have ready. What do you guys think should happen? Just tell me okay?**

**Please Review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight belongs to nobody but Stephenie Meyer which is obviously not me!**

**Edward POV**

Once the plane landed, and all our bags were with us, we walked towards the area where we agreed to meet Emmet and Jasper.

"Belly! Eddie!" Emmet, my big bear of a brother boomed.

I grimaced at 'Eddie', Bella glared at Emmet, for when he said that, Anikka went in to shock.

Emmet ran up to Bella, and hugged her tight.

"Em... can't…breathe!"

"Oh. Sorry." Then he turned to Anikka. "You must be my little niece Nikki!" Here he is again with these nicknames. Jazzy, Ali, Rosie, Belly, Eddie, Nessie, Lil Eddie for EJ…

Just as then, Jasper approached us.

"Em, stop scaring the kid!" Then turned to us. "Hey guys."

We talked a bit, introductions and all, then jasper said,

"Hey guys lets go. EJ and Nessie might pass out with all the excitement of waiting for you and their new sister to arrive."

We all nodded and went to our house.

**Anikka POV**

In the car, I learned that Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Rose, were Bella's older twin siblings, who then married, dad's twin sister Aunt Alice and dad's older brother Uncle Emmet respectively.

After we cleaned up ourselves, we went to dad's parents house.

The house was beautiful. Once, I got down from the car, I clung on to Bella's arms, while dad was walking ahead of us.

Uncle Emmet opened the door which revealed a little boy and a little girl, charging our way, screaming.

"Momma! Daddy!" So this must be Nessie and EJ.

Nessie and EJ jumped on dad, and when they were put down by dad, they charged at Bella.

"Momma!" Nessie and EJ cried.

"Hey Ness. Hey E. Come here, give Momma a hug."

I was about to let go of Bella when she held my hand and smiled at me reassuringly.

"It's fine." She said.

"Hey babies. This is Anikka. She's your big sister." She introduced me.

I smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Hey An'ka." EJ said as he skipped back to where more little kids were playing.

Nessie smiled and hugged me. I hugged her too.

"Sorry about your Mommy, Anikka. You can share mine and EJ's if you want."

She was so smart! And caring.

After them, I was introduced to Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle.

Bella pulled me to where most of the kids were.

"Aunt Bella!" the oldest girl and boy shouted at the same time.

"Hey kids, this is Anikka. She's your cousin."

"Hi Anikka! I'm Alex." The older girl said.

"Hey." I said.

Then the boy approached me,

"Hi. I'm Nate!"

"Hi Nate." I answered. Then we heard a little cry. I saw a little girl seated on the floor with a little baby boy. Bella went to her.

"Auntie Bewwa!" The little girl said while sobbing.

"Selene! Why are you crying?"

"Dwake got my beaw."

"Ssshh… It's alright sweetie. We'll get it back later ok. Now, tell auntie Bella what Nessie and EJ did while Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella were gone."

"Well, Nessie said, that she has a big sistew like Awex is my big sistew. Then Mommy and Auntie Awice bwought us to the pawk when gwandma Esme went to buy ouw food fow today."

Bella really distracted Selene from crying. She then picked up the little boy, Drake, and turned to me.

"Do you mind watching Selene? I think this was Alice's duty before we arrived and she seemed to forget that her 3 year old niece and 10 month old son was here."

I shook my head. It was the least I could do after inserting myself in their schedules.

"I don't. its fine."

She nodded then left the room, laughing and screaming,

"Alice! You misplaced your son and niece with a bunch of bigger kids!"

For the rest of the day, we had more bonding and all that.

The weekend was a little slow, since dad went back to work, while Bella, graded papers, and made some lesson plans for her class on Monday.

EJ and Nessie were with their grandpa that I met Saturday. Bella decided to have me stay with her since I might grow uncomfortable without her or dad with me for a day. I watched tv, surfed the internet and tried to amuse myself for the rest of the day.

It was about 3 pm, Sunday, when Bella called me.

"Anikka!"

"Yes Bella?" I asked.

"Get dressed. Your dad wants me to bring you shopping for tomorrow. We'll be going with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. The boys will be staying with Jasper and Emmet, while the girls with us."

"Oh. Ok."

When we were at the mall, Rose and Alice had chosen a lot of clothes for me, while Bella bought me all the other things I need.

We sat down at the food court when Bella handed me two bags. One bag contained an iPhone and an iPod classic. On the other was a Mac Book "What's this?" I asked Bella.

"Well, Tia told me about you selling your iPod, cell phone and laptop for your mom's bills and everything. So there. The iPod and iPhone is from me. The laptop's from your dad. "

We stood up after a while, and arrived at grandma and grandpa's house at 7. Once we arrived, we chatted for a while. At 7:15 we loaded Ness and EJ in the car. Dad arrives at 8, just in time for dinner.

When we arrived at the house, Bella opened the door for us and proceeded to the kitchen to cook dinner.

While eating dad started to talk.

"Did you get my gift Anikka?"

"Yeah dad. Thanks By the way."

"No problem baby girl." He smiled.

"Ness, J, are you going to mommy or daddy tomorrow? " Bella asked then turned to me. "On Mondays, they go to either one of us because, Esme has garden club, so yeah, no one picks them up. So we ask one of the Elementary School teachers, my friend, Seth, brings them to either of us."

I nodded. Bella then turned to Nessie and EJ.

"Where will Anikka be?" Me?

"With Mommy." Dad answered.

"Then we go to Mommy!" EJ answered, while Nessie clapped.

We all laughed and joked around, mocking EJ and Nessie.

We stopped this when Nessie asked seriously,

"Anikka? EJ and I were wondering… Where is your Daddy?" We all froze. I knew that they hadn't told that I was dad's kid, to avoid further questioning, and just tell them when they get older. But, they had to be curious.

Bella, Dad and I, all looked at each other and nodded. We all came to an understanding that we would tell them now, in a very simple way.

Bella took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, before Daddy and Mommy met, Daddy met Anikka's mommy. When Daddy was young, he had a baby with that girl. It was Anikka."

"Why?" EJ asked.

"Because daddy loved Anikka's mommy." Bella answered.

Nessie turned to Dad.

"You don't love mommy?" She asked, starting to cry.

Dad sighed.

"Of course I do! Now, Anikka's mommy got very sick, and Anikka had to live with daddy. But, that doesn't mean daddy doesn't love mommy. In fact, Daddy loves mommy even more, because Mommy loves Anikka, like she was her real mommy."

EJ and Nessie nodded, trying to hide the fact that they still didn't understand.

I was tearing up. I tried to hide my sobs. I miss my mom. Bella was here, but like she said, mom still has a special place in my heart, and that part is aching so much right now.

I didn't succeed and choked out a sob. My family looked at me and I just mumbled excuse me and ran up to my room.

**Bella POV**

We were talking about Tanya and all that, to Nessie and EJ when Anikka sobbed. We all looked at her, as tears started to roll down her face.

"Excuse me" She mumbled, and ran up to her room.

Edward was about to follow her, when I stopped him

"Edward. Just let her be. I'll talk to her later when we finish dinner and wash the dishes. She needs to be alone for now."

He nodded, and the rest of dinner was silent. After we were done, Edward cleared and washed the dishes while I cleaned EJ and Nessie up. After that, Edward led them up to their rooms to sleep, while I went to Anikka's room.

When I was outside her door, I heard sniffling.

I knocked, when I heard a faint 'Come in.'

When I entered, she was uploading CD'S on her computer, to be transferred to her iPod, but still crying.

"Hey sweetie. Come here." I said as I sat down on her bed. She stood up from her desk, and sat down. I noticed that she was already in her pajamas.

"Do you want to lie down?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Lie down beside me?" She asked when she was set.

I smiled, and lied down over the covers.

"Sooo…" She started.

"During dinner…" I trailed off.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I just realized how much I missed my mom."

"It's fine sweetheart. You know when I was 17, when I moved here, I cried every night too."

"Why?"

"I lived with my mom since I was 3. When she remarried, her husband, Phil was a minor baseball league player. He travelled a lot. Now, my mom missed him, and she cannot travel with him if I don't move to my dad. I love my dad. I know him, I have bonded. But I cry myself to sleep every night because as much as I wanted my mom to be happy, Forks was my worst nightmare.

I also missed my mom, she was so busy, that she rarely talked to me. And I know how it feels to be with one parent at a time, it hurts. So much. Sometimes you want to think you are the reason for them being apart. Tia, Ms. Andrews told me, that you blamed yourself for your mom breaking up with your dad. Don't feel that way. It was their decision, and sometimes, we may be factors, but never, not once, that a child is the main reason for her parents separation."

She smiled at me.

"I have accepted that Bella. I have accepted that I was meant to be a Cullen. That I was meant to be my dad's daughter, but my mom was never meant to be my dad's wife, because, from the start fate had set that place for you. To take care not only of your own children, but me too." I smiled.

"Anikka, you know that whatever happens, whether fate sets it up or not, whether I was meant to take care of you or not, as long as you are in my house, I will take care of you."

She hugged me.

"Thank You, Mom."

I smiled.

"No problem, daughter." She giggled. "So, tell me about your mom."

"Mom was never the mommy-you-are-so-sweet type. She was more of the, i-can-pay-for-a-baby-sitter-so-i-am-getting-one type. She was the one who told me that I was meant to be my dad's daughter, but her, never dad's wife. I never accepted that, until mom's last days. When she explained to me fully what had happened. Before she died, she told us that, if ever my dad's wife was a heartless b*tch, she would haunt her, but now, I think she wont haunt you. But hug you!"

I laughed. We chatted for a longer time, then at around 10 pm, she was asleep, I headed to our room to do the same. So that, tomorrow, I'd be ready again for what '"fate had set up for me" which was taking care of my family in any way possible.

**Edward POV**

I passed by Anikka's room when I heard a small part of their conversation.

"I have accepted that Bella. I have accepted that I was meant to be a Cullen. That I was meant to be my dad's daughter, but my mom was never meant to be my dad's wife, because, from the start fate had set that place for you. To take care not only of your own children, but me too." Anikka said to Bella.

"Anikka, you know that whatever happens, whether fate sets it up or not, whether I was meant to take care of you or not, as long as you are in my house, I will take care of you." Bella replied.

I smiled. I was content with my life, and I realized that, snooping on my wife and daughter, would just ruin that! So, I walked to our room, lied down, at drifted off to a very peaceful dreamless sleep.

**The Drake and Selene scene was just a filler, and to show how bella is with kids:D**

**Please review! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, new chapter:D**

**Twilight is not mine.**

**Anikka POV**

I woke up with a banging on my door, calling,

"An'ka! An'ka! Wake up! Mommy says You're leaving in 30 minutes!" It was EJ.

"Ok. Thanks E!" I called. I looked at my clock. 6:45. I can manage to get ready by then. I can shower in 10 minutes, And eat in 15. I still have 5 minutes to spare!

After taking a shower and eating breakfast, Bella called me,

"Anikka! Time to go!"

I ran to bid my brother, sister and dad goodbye, apparently, they ride together, since the hospital and Elementary school's the other way. I grabbed my bag and ran to the car. I sat down and buckled up.

"Uhm… Can I ask something?" I asked.

"Sure."

"May I officially call you mom now?"

Mom beamed and nodded.

"Sure."

She told me about everything that was going on, and what to do.

Before we went down, She asked me.

"Do you want your lunch money now or do you want me to ask Leah, the English teacher's secretary to buy your food with mine?"

"Can you just buy for me first? I'll buy mine tomorrow. I want to compare first. Its alright if I ask you to buy me my lunch after tomorrow if I like that set up better right?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie. Come on. We'll go to the Office to get your schedule and all now."

I nodded and went down the car. As we neared the school entrance, some of the students greeted mom, and looked me.

We got my schedule, locker number and books, and then entered Homeroom, wherein I am placed in mom's class. I also got her in AP English and Literature Classes, so only had classes without her. No biggie.

When we got to the first room, a boy took the place of the first kid who asked who I was.

"Mrs. Cullen! Who's the girl?" a guy ask.

"Good morning to you too Cole! The girl's my daughter, boy."

" Daughter. You only have two squirts right?" A guy who had blonde hair, and a nice smile asked, he looked popular. He was seated with a girl with long brown hair, maybe his girlfriend.

"Yes Cody. She's my husband child. Deal with it. Don't judge her or me or anyone in my family." Mom replied, laughing. "By the way, Miley, I thought I placed you beside Brenda and Vanessa? And Lucas, weren't you supposed to be between Emma and Cody? Lucas, Miley exchange."

Ooh. They seemed close. Nice.

"Anikka, stay on my seat first I feel like there are a lot of things wrong with this set up."

I nodded and sat down.

"Demi, Joe, Nick, Kevin, are you even in this class?"

"He – he, funny story, we were kicked out of Mr. Swan's homeroom class last week. While you were gone, so we stayed here, since there was no teacher." Demi answered. They were seated on the desks so Mom sighed and said,

" Big bro and I are gonna have a little talk later." We all laughed. "Sit there." She said, pointing at a row of empty chairs at the side of the classroom. " Wait. Anikka, stay at the front, then, Nick, stay beside Jenette, Kevin beside Ashley, Joe beside Jake. "

We all followed so, Demi was left standing in front of mom.

"Demi, get a chair from the back. Stay there, between Vanessa and Dylan, but a little more upfront."

She groaned but followed. Then she asked me to introduce myself.

"Anikka, up, tell them about yourself."

"Hi I'm Anikka Isabella Cullen, 13, my real mom, died of cancer almost a week from now, so I was sent here to my dad and step-mom. I'm quiet, shy and I love to draw and sing. I believe that everything happens for a reason and that everyday, we wake up and do what fate has set up for us."

Mom nodded and motioned me to sit down.

"So Anikka, this class homeroom class holds the students that have more than two Advanced Classes, except for the four people, who were kicked out by your lovely Uncle who's your History teacher. I believe everyone here is in the right mind. We have all kinds of people here too. By the way, your classmates here are your classmates in all classes, it's the teachers who move here. You're a section."

"Hey Mrs. C!" A girl from the door called.

"Malese! Late again huh?"

"Yeah."

"Take your seat."

She walked to her seat, but before noticing me.

"Who's the new girl?" She asked. "And why are those dweebs still here? Shouldn't they be in Mr. Swan's class or something?" she asked, looking at the four people who aren't supposed to be here.

"Just sit down Malese. Anikka's my step-daughter, she's living with us now. You can interrogate her at another time. Please."

The rest of the classes flew by, with me explaining why I had to be here twice. The class seemed nice, and I learned that in this school, these people don't believe in cliques. Here they hangout by class, and hangout with their other friends, during the afternoon.

Uncle Jasper's class was my class before lunch. It was my class now.

"Good Morning!" He greeted.

Everyone mumbled their good mornings,

The bell rung and was about to dismiss us when Uncle Jasper noticed his students were here.

"The four of you, we have decided to keep you in this class. Get your other stuff from the other room later alright?"

They nodded, then he turned to me,

"Your mom says go to the teacher's lounge, do you want to come with me? I'm going there now."

"Yeah sure. But I think I want to sit with the class. May I bring someone to lead me the way later?"

"Sure. Ms. Gomez, Ms. Cyrus, you be the ones to go. Bella wanted to talk to you too."

"Sure Mr.S. We'll just follow you there with Anikka. Go ahead." Selena answered.

Uncle Jasper looked at me.

"Its fine uncle Jazz."

He nodded and left.

We started walking too.

"So…" Miley started " Why do you think she called us?"

"I dunno." Selena answered. "How bout you Anikka? Why'd she call you?"

"Oh. I didn't get lunch money. I asked her to buy me food. You know, to compare it with cafeteria food tomorrow. Then I'll decide whether I'll buy lunch or ask her to buy for me for the rest of the year."

"Is your step mom cool? I mean, as a teacher she is, but I don't know her as a mom, so yeah." Selena asked.

"Yeah! She is. She had comforted me when my mom passed you know? My dad gave my mom's lawyer her number because he has a surgery and they were informed that my mom has less than a day to live, and if we needed something, we could call her."

"Wow. Good thing step moms aren't that bad anymore right? Emily's mom is cool too. That's why my dad loves her." Miley said.

"Mom's like my real mom now you know? Remember when I talked about believing in fate?"

"Yeah."

"Before, I hated the fact that my dad was younger than my real mom, that I was unplanned, I was the cause of my mom to break up with my dad because he was a sophomore, while she was in college, that when my mom's lawyer had found my dad, he had married. I changed my mind when my mom's illness became worse. said lawyer talked to my dad, he agreed, then texted me and then I heard Bella accepted me, as the rest of the family did, She was glad I didn't think I was replacing her."

"Continue" Selena said.

"When my mom was in the hospital, told that she had a few days to live, she explained everything to me and I had accepted that I was destined to be my parents' daughter, but my mom was never to be my dad's wife. Then last night, when my half brother and sister asked me where my dad was, we told them and the story of my mom was brought up.

I wasn't able to hold back my tears and ran to my room. I stayed there, thinking, and then I heard Bella knock. I thought she was going to scream at me for being such a brat, but no. instead, she sat on my bed, asked me stuff, gave me advice, and I told her my analogy of my fate, and that was when I realized hers. She was to take care not only of her kids, but also me. The person who had shown into her perfect family life, taking a piece if her husband's time away from her and her children."

"Wow. Fate. You believe in it that much huh?

"I do actually."

We stopped in front of the teacher's lounge, where there were two kids waiting outside.

A teacher opened the door. I smiled.

"Hi. You must be Anikka Cullen. Go on in, your mom's waiting for you." He passed by me then stopped by my classmates. "Ah. Selena, Miley, I see you're not in any of my classes anymore. i someone expecting you inside?"

"Yeah Mr. Black, and yeah, Mrs. Cullen is too."

"Alright. Go on inside girls. Nice to meet you Anikka."

We entered the lounge, when my mom called us.

"Over here girls!"

We went to her and she introduced me to the group.

"Anikka, sweetheart, I want you to meet, Leah Clearwater, she's the English secretary, and she's Seth's sister, the one who's bringing the kids here. He's my step brother by the way, Leah's my step sister, so she's your aunt. The one you met outside is Jacob Black, one of my best friends. This, is Vanessa Black, Jacob's wife. Seth's engaged to your Dad's secretary, Angela, while Leah's dating Nahuel Hybrid, a teacher at the elementary school."

"Hi." I said. They all smiled at me.

"Here's your lunch" Mom said. Handing me a bag of McDonalds. Then she turned to Miley and Selena.

"There are 2 other new kids today, their dad transferred to the hospital, so he's working with your dad, Anikka. They arrived before lunch with their father. They're in our class." Then she turned to me. "Once their dad arrived at the hospital, he met your dad, and asked if we were related. Of course, he answered then called me immediately. The boy's name's Julian Josef, while the girl's name is Maria Claudette their surname's Gonzaga. Their dad's half Filipino, half American, their mom, an American, died the same way your mom did, a year ago. Now they're here, and I expect you to welcome them. Introduce them to the class, lunch time. They're waiting outside. "

"So they're the people outside." Selena said.

"Will do Mrs. Cullen! Later." Miley said, turning to the door.

"Thanks for the lunch mom!" I called.

We exited the lounge, then turned to the two people seated at the bench at the side.

"Hi. I'm Miley! I'm the class president of the class you're placed in. Welcome to Meyer Academy." (yes, they're in a private school:)

"I'm Selena, vice president. Welcome" Selena then said.

The girl shook our hands and the guy just smiled. It was like the world froze. Selena nudged me.

"Oh! Hi I'm Anikka Cullen. I just got here today too. But, welcome I guess." I said, shaking out of the dazzled state, when I looked into the guy, Julian's eyes.

"Hi. I'm Julian Gonzaga." We shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Claudette Gonzaga. In the Philippines, my friends call me Duday or Doodie. But if you don't like that, you can call me Claudette. Actually anything but Mia. Only Julian can call me that." She giggled.

We went to the cafeteria and I sat down while the four went to buy food.

"Who are those people?" David asked.

"Oh. New Kids." I replied.

"Wow Cullen! Half day and you're expired!" Corbin laughed.

"Haha. Funny guys. The guy's Julian, the girl's Claudette. They're like ¾ American or something like that. Their mom died the same way as mine. Their dad works with my dad. They're in our class."

We talked, and I learned that they spoke English, Filipino and Claudette spoke a little French, while Julian spoke a little Spanish. I also learned that Claudette was pretty popular in her school. She goes to an all girls school, as Julian goes to an all boys school. They were twins, 4 minutes apart. Julian born on the 16th of October, Claudette at midnight of the 17th.

"So, how was it like in an all girls school?" Olyesa asked Claudette.

"It's the same. It's just that, there are no boys to tease you, so when boys are present in the school for soirees and the such, they're intimidated on how the girls act at a comfort zone like school."

"Wow." I replied.

"Anyway, enough about us. Anikka, isn't our teacher Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked though I knew where this was going.

"You're a Cullen right?"

"I am."

"You related to her?"

"I am. She's my step mom."

"Cool. So, is she like mean or what?"

"She's very nice actually. I treat her as my real mom even if we know each other for barely a week."

I got along well with Claudette for the past 45 minutes. Julian was a little distant. He would talk to his sister in Filipino for a while, then he turns back to his food, and occasionally, talk to the boys.

While walking to the class, they sounded like they were arguing, in a language, no one else understood.

"_What's your problem Julian? Why aren't you talking?"_

"_She looks like Zoe."_

"_Julian, Zoe's gone. Yes, she is my best friend, but, I have to accept that there's a stupid drunk driver who hit their car. Remember, it wasn't only Zoe. Andrew was there too. Yes, it hurts. But it already happened Julian. We have to move on. We'll get over this okay?"_

Julian nodded, then hugged his sister. Wow. I didn't understand all of that. I only understood, Julian, Zoe, best friend, Andrew, move on and the last sentence.

We were all watching them, and they noticed. They pulled apart, smiled at us, muttered sorry. We all shrugged and walked to the classroom.

**Claudette POV**

Anikka looked awfully like Zoe, my best friend, who died in a drunken driving accident in the Philippines. she was Julian's girlfriend. It hurt us both so much. She was the only one who died on impact. Her mom and dad are still alive now. Her mom paralyzed, her dad on a wheel chair. Andrew, my boyfriend, Zoe's brother, died three days after, while he was under surgery.

That was the reason for us to move here actually. Mom had died a year ago, so it didn't really bother us. But when this tragedy happened, we were like zombies. And dad thought we needed a fresh start, and here we are.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, please review:D I don't demand it, but i appreciate it:D  
**

**Twilight is and never will be mine. :D**

**Bella POV **

The bell indicating lunch was over just rung, and the first to enter was the older kids of my class, Brenda, Vanessa, Monique, Zac, Ashley, Lucas, Olyesa, Corbin, Cody, Malese and Zach. Plus Demi, Joe and Kevin, followed by the younger ones, Nick, Dylan, Cole, Emily, Mitchell, Emma, Randy, Selena, Miley, Jake, Miranda, David, Nathan and Jenette, then Anikka, Claudette and Julian, who, surprisingly hit off.

"Okay, since I have met Claudette and Julian, and so have you, we can start now."

Everyone groaned.

"But, I will pick up my kids at the office first. Miley, take charge. Demi sit at the empty chair at the back. Julian and Claudette, make a new line beside Anikka."

They all followed, and I went out.

**Anikka POV**

When mom went out, I talked to Claudette.

"Hey, if you don't mind, are you and your brother fine? It seemed like there was a problem a while ago." I said.

"Yeah. I could tell you. But not now. Maybe later?"

"Yeah! You wanna come over my house?"

"Wait, is your dad a tall guy, with bronze hair, with a little girl and boy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, we met him when we arrived at the house from a week of meeting relatives in LA. He was loading the kids on the car seats, when he noticed us and greeted us. He said he was doctor Cullen. We live beside each other. That's why."

"Cool! Come over later, before or after dinner. Or I could ask my mom if you could come over for dinner with your dad and brother. I'm sure she'd love that."

"Yeah sure."

That was when mom re entered the room.

"An'ka!" EJ and Renesmee both shouted.

"Hey guys." I said.

"EJ, Ness, want to sit where you sat before?" Mom asked, eyeing Cody and Zac, looking horrified. The girls were all giggling and the guys were trying to keep their laugh from escaping.

"Nah! Zac and Corbin are icky! We wanna sit with Anikka!"

I smiled at mom.

"Go ahead. But you also have to sit beside Anikka's new friend okay?"

The two nodded and sat down.

Mom had started the class.

During one of the free minutes, I turned to Claudette.

"How are you going home?" I asked.

"Walking. Dad gets off at midnight tonight. He's picking us up after tonight. But for tonight, he's working late, so, yeah."

After the last class, I walked up to my mom.

"Mom, Claudette and Julian live beside our house, they met dad this morning, can we give them a ride?"

"Actually, we are. Your dad called me when you went out of the lounge. They're staying till their dad arrives. His shift ends at midnight, so your dad offered to look after them first."

I nodded, then turned to Julian and Claudette.

"Your dad asked my dad to look after you first till he arrives. Is that ok?"

"Yeah." They both said.

The ride home was more or less, silent. An occasional talk among Ness or EJ then a few giggles, then it was silent again.

Once we arrived home, mom turned to us.

"Assignments?" I, Claudette and Julian shook our heads. EJ nodded, as did Renesmee.

"Okay. Anikka you and Claudette can go to your room, Julian, you're welcome to surf the internet, watch TV or play in the game room, you could join each other too."

Claudette looked at me, then Julian, Julian smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen. Where is the game room?"

"You can call me Bella here, and the game room's right beside Anikka's room. Just follow them upstairs, you'll see it." Mom said

He nodded then Claudette and I went up the stairs, with him trailing behind.

"Hey Julian, the game room's there."

"Thanks" He said. I could've melted then and there. His smile was too cute! I pulled Claudette to my room.

"You like my brother!" Claudette giggled.

"Okay, so I do, big deal!" I said laughing.

Claudette then sighed.

"So I guess you wanna know about the reason of that small thing that happened in school?" I nodded.

"Well, a month ago, my best friend, Julian's girlfriend and my boyfriend, my best friend's brother came from a family gathering. On the way home, there was a drunk driver on their side of the road, who didn't bother to stop or steer away when a car stopped. It almost hit a truck, but the truck had to steer away to keep the drunk guy safe, but he instead hit Andrew and Zoe's family's car. The car was a total wreck. Zoe died on impact. Andrew died three days after. Their parents are alive, but her mom's paralyzed while her dad's on a wheel chair. Both Julian and I were zombies till before we moved here." She said while tears started to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry Claudette. I shouldn't have asked you to tell me the story."

"Its fine Anikka. Its all good. I have moved on. I guess telling the story just brings memories back."

"Didn't your dad get mad when he learned that you had a boyfriend? I mean, Julian's a boy, its fine with dads if its no their little girl. "

"He was beyond furious! But it didn't matter anymore because I was hurt and so he just accepted and devoted himself into comforting me and Julian."

" You're lucky your dad was there from the start. I mean, I am happy now, but before, I could've rebelled against dad if he got me then. But now, I know what I want and all, so I'm okay. And I'm thankful for this that I am here, or else I couldn't meet a new friend."

"Same here." She said then giggled.

TIME JUMP: 5 MONTHS

It has been five months since I came to Forks. I've had a lot of friends, but I was closest to Claudette and Julian since we were new on the same day. A couple of months ago, Claudette had started dating one of our classmates, Cole, so Julian and I became closer since we were often left by his sister.

My liking for Julian had started to grow and I think its quite obvious. Mom and Dad know, and they both support me as long as I don't let anything get passed my responsibilities.

That is, if we start dating.

I mean, yes I do know he likes me too. We've talked about our feelings a little over a month ago, but never did anything about it.

Julian and Claudette have been teaching me a few of their language too and its pretty easy since most pronunciations are just like the English language. Mom would just look at me and say

Currently in the game room, I am seated with Julian in silence when he starts to talk.

"Hey… Anikka? Can we like start dating as a couple now?"

I smiled up at him and hugged him. It was a very nice feeling to know someone cares for you. :)

**Bella POV**

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Anikka came in screaming and running when she had walked Julian out the door.

"Yes Anikka?"

"Julian asked me to be his girlfriend!" She said.

"Wow. Good for you honey. I've been waiting for that like for forever!" I answered laughing.

Edward was on night shift so the kids and I went to sleep without him. I was asleep when I had this dream. I wasn't even sure if it was a dream.

_I walked into the room, I saw a woman, blonde hair, beautiful. She was a person I didn't expect._

"_Thank You Bella." She said._

"_For what?"_

"_For taking care of Anikka. She's so happy." This was Tanya!_

"_Anikka's a good kid. I'd take care of her, any day."_

"_I'm sorry if she was at all a burden for you."_

"_Never. I love her like my own. But I'll always know and make sure, that you remain in her heart."_

"_Bella? Why? Why aren't you mad at me? For hurting your husband before? For leaving my daughter behind, while I should be taking care of her? For keeping it from Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter, that I had a child with him? Why did you not stop loving Edward after you found out he has a child? Cause honestly, I would if I did."_

"_Maybe that's our difference, Tanya. I don't hold grudges, especially for people I haven't met. Okay, fine. I admit, I was mad at you for hurting Edward at one point. But the moment Anikka danced into our lives, I could do nothing else but remain happy, and forget all of the things that I have held against you."_

"_And I, I want everything done my way, and I want me to be happy. You on the other hand, want everyone else to be happy. I have to go now Bella. I just wanted to thank you."_

"_Its ok Tanya. I'd take care of Anikka, even if you were here to tell me that I should not feel all motherly at her."_

"_Thank You, Bella."_

"_You already did."_

"_No. Thank You for a lesson that I learned form you, even if it was this late."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_You have to accept everything about a person you love, because in their package, there's a lot of drama, happiness and sometimes, there might even be some flaws."_

_I smiled at her. She waved at me and then hugged me, and whispered in my ear,_

"_Thank You. I'll always be your family's angel."_

I woke up, to a shaking. I looked up to see Edward, looking down at me, worried.

"Why are you crying love?"

I didn't even know I was.

"I had a dream."

"About?"

I didn't know if I should tell him. But then I decided, that, I could tell him a small part of that dream.

"An Angel" I whispered, and drifted off to sleep._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. So. Chapter 7. Sorry for not updating for the past few days. I had to do stuff. Any suggestions on the next chapters?** **Twilight is not mine BTW, and yeah.. :D haha**

When I woke up, the first thing that went through my mind was my dream. Tanya had spoken to me last night. She thanked me for how I treated Anikka. I remembered what Anikka said during her second night then.

'_She would not haunt you, but hug you.'_

Tanya did just the thing.

I felt Edward stir next to me, so I stood up and went down to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

After breakfast, we all got ready to leave. Anikka and I then, Edward and the twins.

Once we got to the school, we went to the classroom and waited for the bell. The day went on as usual, but during the second to the last period of class, I was called to the Principal's office. When I entered the office, there was a phone call waiting for me. It was Mr. Gonzaga, Julian and Claudette's dad.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi. Mrs. Cullen? This is Julian and Claudette Gonzaga's dad."

"Oh. Hey Mr. Gonzaga. Just call me Bella. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, there was an emergency in the Philippines and I really have to go and sort that out. It's going to last for more or less a month. I was wondering if I could ask you guys to look after Claudette and Julian for a while. I've talked to Edward, but I just wanted to make sure."

"Sure. Starting tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Thank You Bella."

"It's no problem" I answered.

I hung up the phone, and turned towards the door , when Anikka, Julian, Claudette, Miley, Selena and Cole entered the small office, wearing their gym clothes. They were having their interclass volleyball game.

"What happened?" I asked, eyeing all 6 one by one.

"We were playing volleyball, and we were losing because, the other class was cheating and nobody was doing anything about it. We got full and went straight to the team opposing us. The six of us were on the court that time. They didn't cheat on the other half of the team." Selena answered.

"Mrs. Cullen." Coach greeted me.

I looked at them one by one, and shook my head. I looked at the Principal, Mr. Banner and asked him

"Need me to be there for these 6?"

"These kids got into a fight, I need you as a parent, and a teacher, Please call the other's parents Mrs. Cullen. As for Anikka, I'd be fine with talking to you." I nodded and went to do what I was asked.

After calling all the other 4 parents, Mrs. Gomez, Mr. Cyrus, Mrs. Sprouse and Mr. Gonzaga, I sighed and called Edward to fill him on the situation.

"Edward"

"Yes Love?"

"Anikka's in trouble. With some of her classmates."

"What? Why?"

"They got into a fight. We're dealing with this right now. As for Anikka's further status, I'd say we talk about this later at home."

"Okay. Bye Bella. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up and walked towards the office of the principal.

When I entered, I saw that it was only I and Mr. Gonzaga they were waiting for. I shook hands with the parents, and then, when Mr. Gonzaga arrived, started with the meeting.

Principal Banner discussed everything and said that the board would come up with the decision on the punishment tomorrow.

The six if them were sent home early for today, so I told Anikka to stay in the teacher's lounge or the car. She opted the car, so I let her. I was a bit frustrated and a bit disappointed in her, she knew she was to pay for this, in a way or another, so she just followed and looked at me pleadingly when I told her that, it would be her dad who would decide on her punishment.

She had been punished by either Edward or I twice in the last five months. The first was when she neglected homework for a week, when we had gotten a new game. We had banned her from the game room for two weeks. I decided that punishment. On top of that, she just finished a month of having her phone, iPod, and Laptop confiscated, after throwing a small fit when her smaller siblings asked her to play with them, and she was texting, listening to her iPod and surfing the internet. Edward's punishment.

In other words, she liked my punishments better because her dad gave harsh ones.

On the way home we talked about the incident.

"Anikka." I sighed. "I'm very disappointed right now. I'm sure you know that." She nodded, then answered,

"I'm sorry mom. I know you are. I just… I was carried away by the game that I had forgotten my control."

"I know that Anikka. I'm not in the position to give your punishment right? But, you know, usually, the punishment in school for things like this is in-school suspension for three days then out of school for 2. If that's what you guys get, I'll convince your dad not to give you any punishment. But, if the punishment in school is light, I'll have to let your dad handle this."

"Its ok mom. I'm really sorry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Ok. I trust you Anikka. Anyway, I have good news."

"What is it?"

"Mr. Gonzaga's leaving tomorrow so, he's leaving Claudette and Julian with us. He's gonna stay there for more than a month."

"Wow!" She kept on talking about the pros of that arrangement. She kept on talking about Claudette. So I asked her,

"How about Julian?"

"We kind of broke up…"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think we're better off as friends. We both think that actually. Its like when we got together, I lost my feelings for him."

"Oh. Ok then. I guess things are still awkward?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. You'll get through that I promise."

"Thanks mom!"

"No problem sweets."

The rest of the ride home was silent.

When we got home, we entered the house, Edward was seated on the couch, his jaws tensed. I could tell he was going to blow up on Anikka. So as Anikka was about to kiss his cheek, I pulled Anikka and gave her a look which she understood.

She sat down on loveseat across the couch, then I held Edward's arm, and he calmed down.

I motioned her to do what she was about to do before I pulled her away.

She kissed Edward's cheek then whispered to him,

"I'm sorry daddy."

Edward looked at her then nodded his head, gave her a kiss on the forehead then motioned her to sit on his lap.

She did as she was told then spoke against her dad's chest.

"I'm so sorry daddy. I promise I'll never do it again. I lost control. There were a lot of things bugging me this afternoon."

"Its okay baby girl. Just keep your promise okay? And by the way, I'm not giving you any punishment, because I think, the school will give you enough."

Anikka giggled, then stood up and went to her room.

I looked at Edward and said,

"Well, it looks like you can handle teenagers well huh?"

"Not as good as you though you handle hundreds of them a day!"

"That I do!"

We laughed, and bonded like that for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight is not mine :D**

**Anikka POV**

I sighed as I stepped out of the car. Today was the day, our punishment would be decided. Claudette and Julian were quiet the whole way here. Everyone has been nervous about this. Miley, Cole and Selena met us at the Principal's office, where we will be going straight to.

"Come on guys. The sooner we get there, the sooner this'll be over." Mom said.

We entered the Conference Room. Mom sat at the table as our teacher, since parents are not to be present during the deliberation. In the conference room, the opposing team was seated, with Uncle Jasper, their teacher. Coach Russo was also there.

There they were. The cheaters. Victoria Justice, Jaime Spears, Alyson Stoner, Sean Flynn, Jason Dolly and Lucas Till. Gah. I hate them.

Principal Banner was also present, together with the school board, which consisted of the youngest board members, only mom's age, Mr. Ventimiglia, his wife, Ms. Panettiere- Ventimiglia, Mr. Oka, Mr. Grunberg, Ms. Larter, Mr. Ramamurthy and the board head, Mr. Pasdar.

Mrs. Panettiere- Ventimiglia started talking.

"Okay, Good Morning, Principal Banner, Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Swan, Coach Russo the board would want to be presented on what this is about."

Coach spoke.

"Well, the Classes of Mr. Swan and Mrs. Cullen were in a game of volleyball, when the team from the latter's class attacked the other team. The other team, 's class, had been cheating. The umpire was coming from the side of their class."

"Where is this said student then?" Mr. Ventimiglia asked.

"Here sir. Sean Flynn. There was a member of their group who didn't join the fight."

"Who is that student?" Mr. Oka asked.

"Jansen Panettiere sir."

"My brother?" Mrs. Ventimiglia asked.

"Yes. Your brother." Mom answered.

They had talked for a long time before sending us to attend our third class, which was the class we had separated. It was speech class. The half was with mom, together with 's half of the class. Then the rest was with Mrs. Black.

"Wait. I will not allow these two classes to interact. I am now ending the mixing of these two classes. Mrs. Black, you may resume teaching the class of Mrs. Cullen, and Mrs. Cullen, you may go back to teaching the class of Mr. Swan." Principal B said.

We were dismissed.

The day went on, without us hearing about our case. It was until lunch time that we had to come back to the office, when we still didn't have to for the case.

Lunch was mostly normal, except for the fact that there was another fight that went wild. Our group entered with the cheaters at the same time. They were once again provoking us, which of course, lead to another fight.

Cody, Jenette, Miranda, and the whole of our class were stopping us, since this would get us to more trouble, when we were already on the deep end of this issue. We were provoked, but we attacked. Now twice.

Lucky us, Ms. Later just happened to go back to the office after taking a bathroom break.

We were once again called into the office.

"Alright. We have decided. Mr. Till, Mr. Dolly , Mr. Flynn, Ms. Spears, Ms. Justice and Ms. Stoner, for the provoking you did, TWICE, you all get in school suspension, where you will be doing community service for a week." Mr. Ramamurthy said.

"However, Ms. Cullen, Ms. Cyrus, Ms. Gomez, Ms. Gonzaga, Mr. Gonzaga and Mr. Sprouse even with provoking, you attacked, so I'm sorry to say that we have to give you out of school suspension for 5 days. Starting today. You wont be allowed to go back here till Thursday next week. Sorry. You'll have to go home now." Mr. Grunberg said.

Mom had to go early of course. And since we hadn't eaten, we had to eat out. The twins were with grandma Esme as usual.

Miley and Selena were to be picked up from our house tonight because their parents had an event to go to. Emily who was Miley's step sister was going to picked up by dad though. Since we were already out of school.

During the ride to McDonalds, mom did not say a single word to any of us. She'd clear her throat once in a while, but that was it. I knew mom was mad. Not disappointed, mad. And for sure, so was dad. We were all feeling awkward with the silence, since mom was the usual source of topic. But now she wasn't even talking, hell, she wasn't even looking at us.

Once the car was parked, she went down the car wordlessly, and waited for us by the door. We were inside when she motioned us to order. After we did, we sat down and waited for her to finish. She then sat at out table, as we waited for the food to come.

As we were eating, I froze when I thought I heard someone whisper

'_Apologize. You disappointed her too much Anikka. After I thanked her for taking care of you, and her having the confidence that she can be a mother to a teenager, you do this. I too am not happy.'_

The voice was familiar. It was mom's voice. My real mom.

I shrugged it off and silently, we went back to the car, and on the way home.

When we were there, I ran up to my room, with Selena, Miley and Claudette on my tail. Julian and Cole then went to the game room where Julian was to sleep.

When the door closed. I broke down. What I heard was true. I had disappointed mom so much. my step-mom I disappointed more.

"she's so mad. I've never seen her like this. I've done too much." I cried as Claudette tried to comfort me. I heard the door open then close. I looked up to see Miley and Selena gone.

"Shh. Its okay. She will forgive you. She's just letting everything sink in." She cooed.

"B-but… she… so… mad…scared…disappointed…d-dad…more mad…" I said, not able to form whole sentences with my crying.

**Selena POV**

Anikka broke down once we arrived at their house. Her mom wasn't talking to any of us. And she was the one who was of course affected by it the most. I heard what they were saying after we stepped out of her room.

Miley and I then walked down to see Mrs. Cullen seated on the couch in shorts in tank tops, bawling too. Her best friend, Mrs. Swan, was there. Maybe she was the one Mrs. Cullen was talking to in the phone before leaving McDonalds.

We looked at each other and sat down in the kitchen.

"I failed. I knew I couldn't take care of a teenager. I disappointed Tanya. She was depending on me to take care of Anikka."

"Bella. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Anikka's or Claudette's or Julian's or Cole's or Miley's or even Selena's. It wasn't yours because you gave everything you could for her. It wasn't theirs because everyone would really have moments of failure or moments where they cant think right or have a very nice self control."

"But Alice… I disappointed Tanya. I had a dream. She was thanking me. Then we get to this? isn't that a little ironic? Maybe she spoke too soon."

Tears were rolling both Miley and my cheeks. I have known Anikka's story for a long time now, and I never thought that it affected all of them like that. They both think one is not happy with their actions.

She was 28. She had a kid at 21. At her age, she should really not take care of a teenager. She was 15 when we were born. Now she was our second mom. Our class' second mom. And as her student, it hurt me to hear her saying she messed up and that she's not a good mom. I don't even know why she thinks she's not. I mean, she raised two cute and polite kids, plus she treated Anikka like her own without even knowing what the kid's background is, but that she was her husband's child.

Alice then turned her head and saw us. She smiled at us and motioned us to come over and talk to Bella. She motioned for herself to go up and talk to Anikka. We nodded and smiled at her.

"Mrs. Cullen…" Miley hesitated.

"Just Bella." She answered.

"You're a good mom. I promise" I said, changing the subject.

"How?"

"You're our mom aren't you? Except for those fights, we grew up right this school year right?"

"Thanks girls."

"Anikka thinks she disappointed you."

"She did. But mostly, I was at myself for not being a good mom."

"But you are!" I told her.

She just sighed and shook her head.

"I'm just right okay? And thank you again."

"S' okay."

"Would you talk to her?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. Not today though. I have to calm her dad down first."

Then an idea popped in my head.

"Mrs. Cullen…"

"What? And it's Bella when you're here."

" Is it alright if we stayed the night or the rest of the suspension? We'll go home tonight if you're okay with the second choice."

"Why?"

"I… feel like it's better to keep Anikka company here while you're in school. And we'd want to make it up to you, so we'd help you around here."

"I say its fine, but talk to your parents and Anikka about this. and I am not part of this okay?"

We nodded and hugged her.

We watched TV with her, after finding Anikka and Claudette sleeping with tears stains on their faces. I guess, that's what best friends are for.

**So yeah. I said i would update daily. I didnt. Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight is not mine. Only Anikka is:D **

**I know I don't usually ask for reviews, but please review now:D just this chapter. I just feel like asking you guys to:D **

Miley and I spent the afternoon talking to Alice and Bella, after apologizing to her that is. Claudette and Anikka were still asleep after venting out theirs. It was around 5 when Mr. Cullen and Emily arrived. Emily went straight to us, after Mrs. Culle--- Bella sent us to the game room with Cole and Julian.

**Bella POV**

I felt better after my talks with Alice, Selena and Miley. It helped a lot knowing their point of view. It was lighter. I wanted to talk to Anikka earlier, but she was asleep. So I had to wait. At 5, when Edward arrived, he was so mad I had to pull him from going straight to Anikka's room.

"Edward no. Don't do anything harsh. Please. Anikka's a 13 year old."

"What had I done wrong? We done wrong? Why would she get into such fights?"

'It was an adrenaline rush Edward. They were provoked."

He sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't just grasp the idea."

"Its okay. When she wakes up, let me talk to her, please?"

"Okay, I guess."

It was around 630 when I went to check on Anikka. She was awake and so was Claudette.

"Claudette, sweetheart, please go to the game room first. I want to talk to Anikka alone."

Claudette then went to the other room, and I sat beside Anikka.

"Sorry mom."

"Let me talk first?" I said, softly. She nodded.

"Anikka, you know that I never intended to get mad at you for this. in fact, I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself. Because, I felt like within the months you've spent with us, I haven't taught you anything about that. About self control on things like fighting. I felt like I disappointed your mom. I disappointed Tanya, Anikka."

"One, you ARE a good mom. Two, you taught me a lot of things. Three, mom is nothing but proud of you. You survived Anikka Isabella, the wild child. You were always there for me. And Four, Sorry if I made you feel that way. Sorry if I didn't make you happy."

"Its okay Anikka. Thank you by the way."

We talked for a while, then went down for dinner. We had pizza. I decided to let Miley, Selena , Emily and Cole to spend the night, and drop them off tomorrow morning, before going to school, but bring Emily. Anikka, Claudette and Julian are to be picked up by Esme from here in the morning.

**Anikka POV**

Our suspension had passed by quickly, and Julian and Claudette were still in our house. It's been a week since then, and I am proud to say, that I have not caused any trouble. I have been on my best behavior this past week. I wanted to show who I really am, and that's not the Anikka that picks fights and does that stuff.

School was going to be over in a few days. Seven to be exact. I was almost done with my first school year here with my new family. I had no what if's and no what should've beens, since as I have been saying, I believe this was my fate.

"Anikka? You listening?" Claudette asked. She was talking to me about her dad. He hasn't called since the day he left to go back to their hometown.

"I am! You want me to ask my mom to call him for you? I bet she would."

" Your Mom would always do anything." She answered. Julian and she were so worried right now.

Julian and I were just friends now. He was like my brother now. We talked things out during the suspension, and we agreed to be friends, for the sake of my best friend. It was hard for her to be torn between us. It was so weird how our feelings changed in weeks. I felt weird; however, I knew that there was a part of Julian that hasn't gotten over Zoe.

I've seen Zoe in pictures, and she did look a little like me. That made me think at one point if he liked me because I looked like her. He says it's not that though.

"Having those flashbacks again Anikka?" Claudette asked, laughing. "That's like the second time in five minutes!"

"Oh Shut up Claudette."

"Hey, can you maybe… Ask your mom… if I can talk to her?"

"Yeah"

"Claudette! Anikka!" Selena, Miley, Emily and Demi. What were they doing here?

"Why are you here?"

"Well, my parents wanted to talk to Mrs. Cullen about my 'behavior' and Miles and Ems were in our house. So we decided to go with them. We found Selena walking down the street from David's. We asked her if she wanted to come." Demi explained.

"Your Behavior? What's not understandable about it? You're crazy, rowdy and just sooo…" Claudette said.

"So what Gonzaga?" Demi challenged, grinning.

"I'd rather not say. I don't want a target on my back ya know?"

We had fun during the afternoon.

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I was kinda busy with the Holidays and all. It's an hour before 2010 here in our country, and I just thought of updating a few minutes ago. So yeah, I rushed this. Well, the last part since the first parts were done before.**

**Anyway, belated Merry Christmas and Happy new year to some of you, Advanced happy new year to the others and Belated by a few hours to the others:D haha…**

**EDIT::: January 4, 2010**

**I think the Claudette and Julian plotline would be too much. I'm gonna stick to this. I'm removing their dad not coming back plot :))  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight is not mine. **

**Bella POV**

It's been a year since Anikka graced us with her amazing presence. She's now 14, and she, Claudette and Julian are still friends. More than that actually. They treat each other like siblings. For the past 12 months, Anikka has been treated as family, and so were her friends, who, have been alternating living in their own house, and our own.

Anikka has changed so much since that fight. I had witnessed how she changed. She was now very responsible, and that was how she gained our trust back.

I was currently checking the homework that EJ and Ness were doing earlier while the said two, played. Anikka was watching TV.

The phone rang. I asked Anikka to go and get it so she stood up.

"Mom! There's some lady on the phone." Anikka said. "Said her name's Emma. She said it's very important." Emma! Karen!

I rushed to the phone. This must be important. It's been a year since she needed us.

**Anikka POV**

Mom asked me to get the phone. So I stood up and got it.

"Hello?" I said to the phone.

"_Hi. This is Emma, I's like to speak to Bella please."_ Sounded urgent.

"Mom's busy right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

"_No. It's very important. Tell her who I am. She'll come and talk to me, if you do."_

"Alright. Emma? Correct?"

"_Yes. Thank You." _

"Mom! There's some lady on the phone." Anikka said. "Said her name's Emma. She said it's very important." I handed her the phone and she looked almost pale.

Color drained more from her face, as she nodded and processed the information given to her by the lady on the other side of the phone.

After she hung up, she called dad.

"Edward. It's Karen. Emma called." She said as she went into their room and grabbed some stuff, as I stood there, watching her.

"No. They said it looked worse." She said, almost tearing.

She stopped, to listen to what dad was saying and soon, she was nodding while tears ran down her face. I was so caught up that I almost didn't notice EJ and Nessie stand beside me.

We watched her as she talked to the phone. After a while, she hung up, and started packing what looks like clothes for her and dad for two weeks, minimum.

"Momma?" EJ asked. "Is something wrong with Karen again?"

Mom just nodded. Who is Karen? Why are they all worried? Why haven't I met her?

"Are we gonna have to stay with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett or Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper or Grandma and Grandpa again?"

"Yes sweetheart." Mom then looked at me. "Anikka, I have to explain everything to you. Who Karen is. Why we are worried about her, and where she is."

"Tell me mom. Why didn't I hear about her for the past year?"

"Karen Is your sister. EJ and Nessie's full sister. We had her when your dad was 18, I was 17. We were both in High school then. So we decided to put her up for adoption. It was semi-open for a while. The couple who adopted her, wanted us to be part of her life. It became open fully, when she had asthma. She knew who we were. She wanted to be with her every time she was sick. And before, that was often. Last year, she had this attack, that she recovered only after 4 days. After that, she hasn't had an attack."

"And now?"

"It's been 5 days. She still is sick. She didn't want to make us go to her this time though."

"Soo.. You're going there?"

"Yes."

And that was how my summer started. My parents leaving me at home, just to be checked on by my grandparents, with Julian and Claudette whose dad was once again on a business trip. This is perfect. What more could I ask for?

* * *

**  
**

**Yes, this is short. Yes, this is a cliffhanger. Yes I know it's a little too much. Yes this is the last chapter. No, it is not up to me to make a sequel for this, it is you. I mean, Do you really want to know Karen better? And trust me, the person where I got the name from? It's better not to know:)) Just kidding KAREN! Haha. Love You Frenemy! :D **

**So yeah, thank you to those who read, and reviewed. **

**Please Review! Thanks. **


End file.
